Always On My Mind
by The Scorch Trials
Summary: Thomas jamás creyó poder enamorarse. (Newtmas)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola he aquí un nuevo fic de Newtmas que será basado en la vida real y cotidiana no estará basado en los libros así que no habrá SPOILER de ningún libro. Genial, sin más que decir espero que les guste.**_

 **Chapter 1**

Thomas se levantó como todos los días, se ducho, desayudo y se dirigió a su trabajo. No era algo que le emocionara demasiado, era editor de una revista muy importante en el mundo y su jefa, Teresa, era muy estricta por lo cual ante cualquier error corría peligro el puesto de alguna persona. Siempre llegaba a tiempo y hacia cada cosa con sumo detalle sin hacer un solo error en el lapso, y al ser soltero podía quedarse hasta tarde trabajando sin ningún problema.

Estaba trabajando en su oficina cuando sonó el teléfono, observo el visor y reconoció el celular de su hermana, así que atendió.

-Ellie ¿Cómo has estado?- Le pregunto

-Hola hermanito, bien. Llamaba para pedirte un pequeño favor, mañana necesito que lleves a Lily a la escuela ya que tengo una entrevista y su padre tampoco puede llevarla porque deber ir a una junta, no sé si me entiendes- Le dijo la mujer del otro lado de la línea.

-Entiendo perfectamente Ellie y no te preocupes yo llevare a Lily mañana a clases- Le dijo Thomas colgando el teléfono antes de que su hermana le pidiera algún otro favor.

…

Volvió a su casa cansado y apenas entro dejo su abrigo en el perchero y se tiró al sofá de color azul que estaba enfrente a la televisión, casi no había cenado y tenía hambre pero no tenía las fuerzas suficientes como para hacerse algo de comer. En esos momentos deseaba tener a alguien esperándolo con algo para cenar, que le preguntara como fue su día y se quedara con él hasta que cerrara sus ojos color café.

Pero la realidad era que no tenía a nadie, si había salido con varias chicas en su vida pero ninguna relación duraba más de unos dos meses. Cuando terminó la preparatoria y comenzó la universidad decidió solo enfocarse en los estudios y así llego al día de hoy, solo.

Se quedó completamente dormido sin darse cuenta, tan profundamente dormido estaba que cuando sonó su alarma ni se había dado cuenta de eso. Al contrario, despertó media hora después y se apresuró en ir a buscar a su sobrina, su jefa no se enojaría ya que tenían una buena relación cosa que al marido de ella le fastidiaba un poco. Llego a la casa de su hermana y encontró a Lily desayunando sin ningún apuro.

-¿Lista para ir a la escuela?- Le pregunto entrando a la cocina donde la niña de 7 años veía la tele y comía su cereal.

-Ya estoy lista- Dijo bajando de un salto de la silla y tomando su mochila.

…

El camino a la escuela de la niña no era tan complicado de recordar y no llegaría tarde ya que estaba a unas dos cuadras de la casa de Lily.

-¿Tío?- Lo llamo la niña desde la parte trasera de la camioneta

-Dime linda-

-¿Alguna vez te gusto alguien?- Le pregunto sorprendiendo a Thomas por completo frenando de golpe en el cordón de la vereda frente a la escuela.

-Pues… sí tesoro, ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?-

-Porque, no le digas a mamá, pero creo que me gusta alguien aunque no estoy segura de que se siente gustar de alguien- Le dijo Lily mirándolo algo confundida

-Pues… lo único que puedo decirte es que cuando te gusta alguien quieres estar con esa persona todo el tiempo posible, te alegras al verla y te sientes raro cuando se acerca o te habla o incluso te pones nervioso- Le dijo Thomas a su sobrina bajando del auto a lo cual la chica vio como una señal de que debía bajar también.

-Gracias tío y no le comentes nada a mamá ¿sí?- Le pregunto acusadoramente

-De acuerdo no le diré nada de esto, mis labios están sellados- Dijo haciendo un gesto con su mano. Su sobrina lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras él la veía alejarse corriendo y encontrándose con varios compañeros.

Subió a la camioneta pensando en lo que su sobrina le había dicho, ¿lo habría preguntado haciendo referencia a por que él no tenía a nadie? No, Lily no era de usar indirectas, si él sabía algo de su sobrina era que ella si tenía que decirte algo lo decía sin dar rodeos, frente a frente.

Llego a su trabajo y se encontró con su jefa.

-Thomas, ¿Cómo fue llevar a tu sobrina?- Le dijo la mujer de cabello negro con rulos.

-Ahhh… bien llego a tiempo a sí que su madre no me matara- Le dijo Thomas

-No suenas muy convencido- Le dijo la chica

-Pasa que me pregunto qué se siente que te guste alguien-

-¿Y? No veo el problema-

-Que yo no sé precisamente mucho de ese tema, además creo que lo dijo porque yo no estoy con nadie-

-Relájate Thomas, el amor no es una cosa que pasa como si nada, ya encontraras a alguien compatible contigo, no apresures al amor- Le dijo –Ahora ve a trabajar, sin ti esto es como un loquero- Dijo Teresa retomando su lugar detrás del escritorio.

Thomas le hizo caso y se sentó en su oficina pero sin parar de pensar en lo que Lily le había dicho. Podía ser que Ellie le haya contado a su hija que a su hermano no le había ido bien en el amor y estuvieran planeando algo para que encontrara a su _Media Naranja_ , pero él no quería que se metieran en su vida menos para buscarle pareja aunque conociendo a su hermana, ella no descansaría hasta que él estuviera con alguien sea del género que sea, o más bien tenía que ser un hombre.

Thomas sabía que su hermana conocía la orientación de él y lo había tomado bastante bien dentro de todo al igual que sus padres y el resto de su familia, pero no era nada fácil.

Pasada la media mañana su jefa entro a la oficina diciéndole que habían llamado de la escuela de Lily para avisarle que la niña no se sentía muy bien y su madre no podía retirarla.

Thomas dejo todo lo que estaba haciendo y Teresa le dio el resto del día libre, aunque eso significara para ella, terminar el día acompañada de personas incompetentes en su trabajo.

Subió a la camioneta y se apresuró en llegar a la primaria de la niña, aunque el tráfico no ayudaba y los semáforos tampoco. Al fin y al cabo logro llegar y al entrar se encontró a Lily sentada en un banco cerca de la puerta de su aula.

-Lily ¿Qué paso linda?- Le pregunto arrodillándose para estar a la altura de ella.

-Me empezó a doler fuerte la cabeza y mi maestro dijo que parecía que tenía fiebre-

Thomas coloco su mano en la frente de la niña y asintió levemente mirándola a los ojos.

-Sí, un poquito ¿Te sientes como abombada o cansada?- Le pregunto y ella asintió –Okey mejor te llevo a casa para que te acuestes y descanses-

-Espera, debes hablar con mi maestro antes de que nos vayamos para avisarle que viniste, yo lo traigo- Dijo la niña levantándose del banco y entrando al aula.

Thomas se quedó sentado esperando al maestro de Lily y a ella obviamente, unos minutos más tarde la niña salió del aula junto con un hombre de no más de 24 años con cabello rubio a lo cual, para Thomas, parecía un ángel.

-Usted debe ser el tío de Lily- Le dijo el hombre, su voz fue música para los oídos de Thomas, quien aún parecía shockeado por él, aunque volvió a la tierra cuando Lily le pego un codazo suave en el estómago.

-Ahh… sí, soy Thomas- Le dijo extendiendo su mano la cual el rubio estrecho.

-Newt- Dijo igual de hipnotizado que Thomas al oír su voz.

-Creo que debería llevarla para que descanse- Dijo Thomas

-Sí, por supuesto- Le respondió Newt soltando su mano y saliendo de su trance.

-Gracias por avisarme, mi hermana me mataria si algo le pasara estando a mi cargo-

-Yal de su pareja- Dijo Newt mirando a Lily y volviendo la vista a los ojos café del de cabello marrón.

-De hecho, soy soltero- Le dijo Thomas

-Ahh… lo siento no lo sabía-

-Ahora lo sabe- Le dijo Thomas con mirada cómplice –Debemos irnos Lily- Dijo tomando a su sobrina de la mano sin apartar la vista de Newt por lo cual ella tuvo que tomar la mano de él.

-Nos vemos Lily descansa- Dijo mientras la niña comenzaba a avanzar y al no recibir respuesta por parte de su tío se soltó de su agarre y avanzo a la salida de la escuela.

-Nos vemos Thomas- Dijo Newt entrando al aula de nuevo.

…

Saliendo del edificio, Lily lo esperaba junto a la camioneta.

-Y… ¿Qué te pareció mi maestro?- Le dijo al niña

-Es… él es… ahh…- No sabía que decir

-¿Te gusto no?- Le dijo la niña con una mirada cómplice

-Un momento, no te sientes mal ¿cierto?-

Lily sacudió despacio la cabeza como respuesta a la pregunta de su tío quien ahora estaba con la boca abierta.

-Quería que lo conocieras- Le dijo Lily subiendo al auto junto con él

-Hiciste más que eso-

-Lo sabía te gusto mi maestro, lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía-

-Tranquila no sé si yo a él le guste Lily-

-Yo creo que sí, no comparte miradas así con cualquiera-

Thomas se quedó pensando en lo que le había dicho Lily y no sabía porque no podía borrar esa sonrisa boba de su cara.

-¿Lily?- Ella lo miro -¿Qué diría tu madre si yo quisiera traerte todos los días a la esuela y buscarte a la salida?-

Lily solo sonrió.


	2. Chapter 2

_**He regresado, lamento la tardanza en actualizar (**_ _falta de inspiración_ _ **) En fin, espero que les guste es algo corto pero, lo compensare más adelante. También esta en**_

 **Chapter 2:** _Buena Suerte_

 _No había olvidado su sonrisa desde ese día. Por desgracias Lily si se enfermo de verdad, Thomas se reía ya que al haber mentido se lo merecía. Pero también le debía mucho, ya que gracias a ella había conocido a Newt._ _Una semana más tarde, la pequeña ya se sentía mejor para regresar a clases y como habían quedado, Thomas la llevaría. A Ellie le pareció raro la actitud de su hermano ante la idea de llevar a Lily a la escuela, pero acepto ya que llegaría temprano a su trabajo._

 _Thomas estaba salpicando felicidad. Volvería a ver a Newt, volvería a ver a ese ángel tan hermoso que había conocido hacia solo una semana. Por desgracia, ese día llovía a cantaros, llegaron a tiempo para que la niña entrará a clases en el horario correspondido. Estaba un poco molesto porque no vería a Newt, no solo por la lluvia sino porque tampoco pasaría a buscar a su sobrina ya que tenía dentista y su madre pasaría por ella. Pero se le había ocurrido una idea, compro un pequeño ramo de rosas y le dijo a Lily que se lo entregara a su profesor, la niña estaba muy feliz con esto y le dijo que lo haría con mucho gusto_.

... _En el aula..._  
Lily entro al aula ya que los hacían entrar cuando llovía, allí solo se encontraban un par de alumnos, que no llegaban a los 15, y Newt. Aprovecho que todos estaban distraídos y se acerco a él.  
-¿Profe?- Dijo la niña  
-Hola Lily, ¿Ya estas mejor?- Lily asintió  
-Me pidieron que le entregara esto para usted- Dijo extendiendo su mano con el ramo de rosas.  
-Gracias Lily, ¿Se puede saber quien te pidió este favor?- Le pregunto Newt oliendo las rosas.  
-Mi tío, Thomas- Dijo la pequeña sin vacilar  
Newt se quedo sin habla ante esto, no había odio de Thomas desde hacia una semana. Y ahora había reaparecido con este gesto, una sonrisa amenazaba con aparecer, algo que Lily noto rápidamente.  
-Pues... gracias Lily por dármelas y cuando puedas dale las gracias a él también- Le dijo Newt, Lily asintió y se fue a sentar  
Un recuerdo apareció en la mente de Newt.  
 _-Si, a su pareja también- Le había dicho_  
 _-De hecho, estoy soltero- Dijo el castaño_  
 _-Lo siento, no lo sabia- Se sintió apenado un momento pero feliz porque nadie estuviera en el medio._

 _-Ahora lo sabe- Esa mirada, el brillo en los ojos color café daba a entender que pretendía algo._  
El moreno había invadido su mente desde ese día, lo veía hasta en sueños o incluso soñaba despierto con él. Su sonrisa, sus ojos, su voz. Era perfecto. Y ahora las rosas. Era un sueño del cual no quería despertar nunca.  
 _...Más tarde..._  
La lluvia no cesaba, había salido de su trabajo dispuesto a irse a su casa, pero por alguna razón quiso pasar por la escuela de Lily, necesitaba pasar por allí ya que en todo el día habia estado pensando en la cara de su ángel cuando Lily le diera las rosas.  
Paso por la entrada despacio, nadie venia por esa calle así que podía detenerse en el medio de esta y no habría problema, pero algo llamo su atención, una silueta saliendo de la escuela y caminando por la vereda.  
Se acerco y lo reconoció, reconocería su hermosa cabellera en cualquier lugar.  
Era Newt.  
Toco bocina un par de veces hasta que él se volteo y se detuvo mirando el auto sin entender nada.  
-¿Te llevo?- Le pregunto Thomas  
Newt sonrió, iba a negarse pero acepto.  
-Gracias- Dijo una vez que ya estaba arriba del auto, en el asiento del copiloto.  
-No hay de que- Le dijo Thomas arrancando de nuevo el auto.

El comienzo del viaje fue en silencio, Newt observaba a Thomas detenidamente con una sonrisa.  
-Gracias por las rosas- Dijo en un momento Newt  
Thomas lo miro.  
-De nada Newt- El nombre del rubio sonaba mejor en voz alta que cuando lo repetía en su mente o en sus sueños.  
Newt volvió su vista a su mochila para buscar algo. Thomas supuso que buscaba sus llaves ya que al no encontrarlas se preocupo.  
-Parece que olvide las llaves en la escuela-  
-¿No tienes una copia?- Le pregunto Thomas  
-No, es la única que tengo- Dijo Newt resignado  
-¿Tienes donde quedarte?- Volvió a preguntar el moreno  
-La verdad... no- Dijo el rubio -Sabes yo vivía en Londres así que técnicamente toda mi familia esta allá-  
-¿Te... gustaría...? No sé, ¿Quedarte...?-  
-Si Tommy, acepto quedarme contigo esta noche- Termino el rubio  
El corazón de Thomas se acelero al oír el apodo que el otro le había puesto. Y que aceptara la propuesta le pareció aun mejor. Parecía que Thomas iba a tener _buena suerte._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola! Lamento la tardanza pero gracias al review de una personita en I Know You he regresado para actualizar TODASSSSS! mis historias. Espero les guste el tercer capitulo. :) Besos**_

 **Chapter 3:** _¿Sueños?_

Había dicho que sí. Sabía que no estaba soñando y que las palabras habían salido de la boca del rubio. El camino al departamento de Thomas siguió en puro silencio, en cada semáforo el moreno no podía evitar mirar a Newt, tenían una sonrisa delineada en sus labios lo que hacía que él también sonriera. Thomas había olvidado que la radio del auto estaba prendida y solo se dio cuenta cuando el rubio alzo un poco el volumen. Estaba sonando _Wildest Dreams_ de _Taylor Swift,_ Thomas no pudo evitar sonreír más cuando el rubio comenzó a seguir el compás de la canción. Había escuchado la canción miles de veces pero nunca se había detenido a pensar en la letra.

 _Dije: "Nadie tiene que saber lo que hacemos"_  
 _Sus manos están en mi cabello,su ropa está en mi habitación._

 _Él es tan alto y guapo como el infierno_  
 _Él es tan malo, pero lo hace tan bien_  
 _Y cuando hemos tenido nuestro último beso_  
 _Mi última petición fue.._

Se quedo con esas estrofas, sentía que él la estaba cantando. La canción concluyo justo cuando estaban llegando al departamento de Thomas, la lluvia aún no paraba así que Thomas tomo un paraguas, bajo del auto y se acerco a la puerta del copiloto. Abrió la puerta mientras que el rubio lo miraba confundido, Thomas le extendió la mano la cual, con una sonrisa Newt acepto. Lo ayudo a bajar y se colocó más cerca para que ambos quedarán bajo el paraguas. Thomas abrió la puerta principal y en el hall cerraron el paraguas, subieron por el ascensor hasta el 5 piso, Newt siguió a Thomas por el pasillo hasta que llegaron a la puerta 275* la cual Thomas abrió.

Se corrió a un costado dándole a entender a Newt que pasara primero. El rubio se quedó parado en la entrada, era un departamento enorme, _al menos para uno solo- Pensó._

 _-_ ¿Newt?- Dijo Thomas sacándolo se su trance -¿Estás bien?

-Si- Dijo el rubio -Solo que... como eres tu solo creí que era más... chico-

-Bien, te enseñare la habitación donde te quedaras- Le dijo el moreno y le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera.

Llegaron a una puerta al lado de la habitación principal, que obviamente era de Thomas, la puerta, al igual que las paredes, estaban pintadas de blanco. Thomas abrió la puerta y encendió la luz, la cara del rubio era como la de un niño en una dulcería, rápidamente dejo sus cosas y se acerco a la ventana, Thomas comprendió que quería salir así que se acerco y abrió la ventana. El rubio se pego al balcón, apenas se mojaba ya que el techo lo resguardaba, Thomas lo miraba divertido.

-Es hermoso- Dejo salir el rubio en un suspiro casi audible.

-No tanto como lo que estoy viendo- Dejo salir Thomas, cuando Newt volteo se retracto de lo que había dicho. ¿En qué pensaba? Apenas lo conocía y ya decía eso, por un momento deseo que el rubio no se quisiera ir. Pero nada de lo que se imaginaba ocurrió, en cambio el rubio sonrío y se sonrojo solo un poco haciendo que Thomas también sonriera.

-¿Se refiere a mi sr Thomas?- Dijo el rubio incorporándose y alejándose del balcón en dirección al moreno.

-Eh.. yo...yo solo, lo que quería decir era que...- Thomas solo tartamudeaba

-¿Sabes Tommy?...- Ahí estaba otra vez ese apodo que el rubio había puesto para él arrancándole el poco aire de sus pulmones -...eres aún más tierno cuando se sonroja-  
Thomas sintio que no resistiría más ahí, en cualquier momento le arrancaría el aliento al rubio, se mordió la lengua aunque sabía que eso no funcionaria.  
-¿Quieres ordenar... algo para...-Tosio- ...comer?- Le pregunto Thomas, Newt asintió divertido, había logrado su cometido, incomodar al moreno.  
Optaron por una pizza que no tardo en llegar apesar de la lluvia, se sentaron en el sillon a comer, colocaron la radio ya que la señal de la tele se había cortado por la tormenta. Thomas seguía sin sacar el comentario que Newt le había hecho.  
 _"Eres aún más tierno cuando te sonrojas"_  
Miro al rubio, estaba de perfil, pero parecía sentir la mirada de él. Thomas no sabía cuanto más podría aguantar, Newt lo estaba provocando con sus miradas y sus suspiros.  
-Thomas, creo que sera mejor si me voy a dormir- Dijo el rubio dirgiendose a la habitación que Thomas le había asignado.  
-Ahhh... claro, descansa Newt

-Descansa Tommy

Thomas se había acostado unos minutos más tarde después que el rubio. Estaba completamente dormido que no se dio cuenta de que la puerta de su habitación se había abierto. Desperto cuando sintio dos manos frias posarse en su estomago y que subian por su pecho. Abrio los ojos, oscuridad infinita, pero cuando su vista se acostumbro a ella visualizo la cabellera rubia de Newt.  
-¿Newt? ¿Qué haces?- Le pregunto al rubio  
-Te quiero agradecer por invitarme a quedarme hoy Tommy...  
Newt siguio pasando sus manos por el torso de Thomas provocando que la piel del moreno reaccionara ante el tacto frio.  
-Newt...-Solto el moreno en un suspiro  
Newt seguia sobre él con cada pierna al costado del cuerpo de Thomas. Mientras, el moreno estaba con las manos sujetando la manta y los ojos cerrados ya con la respiración un poco irregular y soltando pequeños suspiros.  
-¿Te gusta Tommy?- Le dijo el rubio en el oido y comenzo a besar el cuello del moreno quien se mantenia con los ojos cerrados suspirando.

Thomas gimio y cerro los ojos mas fuerte cuando rozo su ereccion con la del rubio.  
-Newt... para... para no nos conocemos bien  
-Tommy... no quiero parar  
Newt siguio besando el cuello de Thomas mientras una de sus manos bajo la remera subia y bajaba hasta el borde del elastico del pantalon del moreno.  
-Haremos algo Tommy...-Le dijo sentadose a la altura de la cadera del moreno quien volvio a gemir -...lo dejaremos aquí y cuando creas que nos conocemos bien...lo seguiremos- Le dijo besandolo en los labios, Thomas asintio aun con los ojos cerrados.  
Newt bajo de él y se dirigio a la puerta.  
-Descansa Tommy...  
Cerro la puerta

 _ **Espero les haya gustado, con referencia al numero del departamento de Thomas, los fans de TMR me comprenderan en cuanto a los que no...pequeño SPOLER ALERT**_

 _El_ _ **275**_ _hace referencia a la pagina de The Death Cure en la cual Thomas le dispara a Newt :( A lo cual por eso, odio un poco a James Dashner (llora en un rincon)_

 ** _En fin besooooss y lamento el Spoiler para los que no lo han leido._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola! He regresado con otro capítulo de**_ _Always On My Mind_ _ **espero les guste...**_

 **Chapter 4:** _Primera Cita_

Thomas se habia levantado, no recordaba exactamente que habia pasado anoche pero creia que todo habia sido un sueño ya que cuando el rubio se levanto lo saludo muy tranquilo.

-Thomas ya debo irme- Le dijo el rubio agarrando sus cosas y viendo su reloj  
-Yo te llevo- Dijo el moreno tomando las llaves de su auto.  
-No Tommy, esta bien. No es muy lejos  
-Insisto- Dijo Thomas  
-No enserio, tranquilo. Ademas debes ir por Lily  
El rubio tenia razón, tenia que ir a buscar a su sobrina. Pero aun asi acompaño al rubio a la entrada.

Subieron al ascensor y al llegar a la entrada se despidieron mientras Thomas veian como se alejaba el rubio.

-Hola tio- Dijo Lily cuando vio a su tio esperandola en la entrada -¿Que paso? ¿De que me perdi?- Pregunto la niña al ver sonreir a su tio.  
-Ahhh...nada Lily ¿Crees que podrias hacerme otro favor?- Lily sonrio ante esta pregunta  
Al llegar a la escuela Lily bajo y se despidio de su tio.  
-Te prometo que te hare el favor- Le dijo la niña alejandose con una sonrisa.  
La campana sono y Lily junto al resto de sus compañeros entraron al aula. La pequeña sonreia porque veia a su profesor con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja sin poder borrarla.  
Cuando la primer hora termino Lily se acerco a Newt.  
-Hola Profe- Dijo Lily acercandose al escritorio de este.  
-Hola Lily- Le respondio el rubio -¿Que ocurre?-  
-Ahh... Nada es solo que... vengo por parte de mi tio- Le dijo la niña  
-¿Y que se le ofrece?- Pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa de lado.  
-Una... cita

-¿Una cita?- Pregunto el rubio, Lily asintio sonriente.  
-Hoy despues de la escuela, dijo que pasaria por usted- Dijo la pequeña  
-Tu sales al mediodia y lo veras...- La niña asentia-... dile que si, Lily-  
Lily salio con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro al recreo.  
El dia se hacia eterno para el rubio, por alguna razon queria que su hora de salida llegara en un parpadeo. El mediodia llego y Lily se retiro de la escuela.  
-Hola Lily- Le dijo Thomas cuando la niña salio  
-Hola tio Thomas- Lily seguia sonriendo -¿Quieres saber algo?-  
-Claro Lily  
-Dijo que si  
-¿Enserio?- Pregunto el moreno, una sonrisa amenazaba con aparecer en sus labios. Lily solo asintio freneticamente.  
-Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, tio- Dijo la niña dramaticamente y limpiandose una lagrima falsa.  
Thomas rio ante esto.  
-Okey... okey preciosa. Vamos, debo llevarte a tu casa  
-¿Que intensiones tienes tio?- Le pregunto Lily antes de subir al auto.

-Son secretas ¿Y que tanto te importa?- Le dijo Thomas  
-Gracias a mi...-Dijo señalandose-...lo conociste, debo saber que planeas-  
-Solo sera una cena- Dijo Thomas, Lily se cruzo de brazos y torcio un poco su cabeza a la derecha.  
-Claro...-Dijo la niña  
-No tengo porque decirte, amor. Andando picarona- Le dijo haciendole una seña para que subiera al auto.

La tarde habia llegado y al fin Newt podia salir de la escuela.  
Apenas cruzo la puerta de entrada ahi estaba el moreno contra el auto. Llevaba un jean y una camisa azul, el rubio antes de avanzar mas contemplo al moreno.  
-Hola Thomas- Dijo una vez que grabo esa imagen en su mente.  
Thomas volteo y sonrio apenas lo vio.  
-Hola Newt- Lo saludo el moreno sonriendo  
Newt se acerco y Thomas le abrio la puerta del copiloto. El viaje fue tranquilo, pero el rubio seguia sin saber a donde iban.  
Thomas detuvo el auto y Newt se dio cuenta de que era el edificio donde el moreno vivia.  
-¿Que hacemos aqui?- Pregunto Newt

-Ya lo veras- Le dijo Thomas bajando del auto  
Entraron al edificio y en el elevador Thomas presiono el boton del ultimo piso. Cuando llegaron, Newt siguio al moreno por un pasillo hasta el final donde habia una puerta de vidrio.  
Thomas la abrio y dejo pasar al rubio primero. Era hermoso.  
Estaban en la terraza del edificio, en el medio habia una mesa redonda con velas, platos y una botella de vino.  
En la corniza de la terraza habia miles de velas de distintos tamaños en color blanco y rosa claro.  
El ambiente era indundado por musica a volumen bajo y el color azul de la noche ya habia bañado el cielo decorandolo con las estrellas.  
-Tommy... esto es... es hermoso  
-Me alegro que te guste Newtie  
El rubio sonrio ante el apodo que el moreno le habia puesto.  
Pasaron la noche hablando para conocerse mas, Thomas no sabia cuanto mas podria aguantar, repitio el _sueño_ todo el dia y en cualquier momento terminaria sobre el rubio arrancandole el aliento.  
La cena termino.  
Un alivio para Thomas, en el buen sentido porque si fuera por él y no por sus impulsos la noche seria eterna.

Dejaron todo como estaba ya aue Thomas dijo que mañana lo arreglaba. Se dirigieron al ascensor y Thomas presiono el boton para que los llevara a la entrada del edificio y llevar al rubio a su casa, pero no pudo mas.  
Paro el ascensor mientras Newt lo miraba confundido.  
-Tommy ¿Que haces?  
-No puedo mas Newt  
Dicho esto se acerco al rubio acorralandolo contra uno de los costados del recinto y lo beso deseperadamente. Newt le siguio el beso y coloco sus manos en el cuello del moreno mientras este las coloco en la cintura del rubio.  
Newt dio un pequeño salto y enredo sus piernas en la cintura de Thomas en cambio el moreno seguia devorando los labios del rubio.  
Thomas mordio el labio inferior de Newt haciendolo gemir y abrir su boca lo cual, el moreno aprovecho a meter su lengua en la boca de Newt.  
El aire comenzo a hacerse presente y ambos se separaron aunque Newt no desenredo sus piernas de Thomas.  
-Me alegra que lo hicieras pense que... yo debia volver a hacerlo- Dijo Newr algo entrecortado  
-¿De que hablas?- Pregunto Thomas

-Lo de anoche... no fue un sueño  
Dicho esto Thomas lo volvio a besar y puso en marcha el ascensor a tientas pero esta vez marco el numero de del piso de su departamento.  
Cuando llegaron, Thomas bajo a Newt y lo condujo hasta la puerta de su departamento. Por lo sucedido Thomas apenas podia controlar sus manos para abrir la puerta, cuando lo logro ambos entraron y Thomas cerro la puerta para luego acorralar al rubio contra la pared mas cercana.

 **Hola! Ya regrese :)**  
 **Espero les haya gustado el cap y preparence porque en el otro...** _ **Habra Lemmon**_


End file.
